Dernier instant de bonheur
by Gouline971
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Il a un an et James et Lily ont décidé de faire une petite fête malgré les temps qui courent. Sirius et Remus sont là. Mais où est Peter ?


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je me sens soudainement en forme et inspirée ces derniers jours. Après un OS centré sur Rogue, en voici un autre concernant **Lily** et les **Maraudeurs**. Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Bonne Lecture !**

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Mrs JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_ : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Il a un an et James et Lily ont décidé de faire une petite fête malgré les temps qui courent. Sirius et Remus sont là. Mais où est Peter ?

_**Rare instant de bonheur.**_

**31 Juillet 1981**

Lily Potter était heureuse. Ça pouvait paraître étrange étant donné la période de tension dans laquelle se trouvait le monde magique. Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir, on ne pouvait pratiquement faire confiance à personne et surtout, James et elle savaient depuis plusieurs mois que de Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait après eux et surtout après leur fils, Harry.

Heureusement pour elle, ses amis étaient là pour les aider et les protéger. Mais peu importe. Aujourd'hui, Lily se refusait de penser à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa maison car en ce jour était l'anniversaire de son fils. Harry avait un an et la première année d'un bébé se devait d'être fêtée. Certes, cet anniversaire ne serait pas aussi joyeux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, mais avec la bande de troublions que son mari avec pour amis, ils passeraient sans doute un très bon moment à s'amuser.

-Et voilà le plus beau.

Lily leva les yeux des ballons pour voir arriver Harry dans les bras de James. Le bébé sourit en voyant sa mère alors que cette dernière perdit le sien. James en fit de même.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Mais… mais… mais comment l'as-tu habillé ? lui dit Lily en s'approchant.

-Euh…comment ça…

-Ce ne sont pas les vêtements qui j'avais choisi pour Harry, dit Lily en prenant son fils dans les bras. Le pantalon est affreux…

-C'est un cadeau de ma tante, se défendit James.

-Ça ne change rien. Tu lui a mis un haut de pyjama et… et ses chaussures sont à l'envers ! James ! Pourquoi tu as tout changé ?

-C'est que… je n'arrivais pas à lui mettre ce que tu avais choisi. Et puis Harry ne restait pas tranquille. Il avait la bougeotte.

-Evidemment c'est de sa faute. Je vais le changer. Occupe-toi d'amener les verres dans le salon, dit Lily en s'en allant alors qu'Harry faisait un signe de la main à son père.

Ce dernier soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute si Harry avait décidé de faire des siennes au moment de l'habillage. Et puis il adorait le pantalon de sa grand-tante, sinon il se serait forcément mis à pleurer lorsque James le lui avait mis, non ?

Lily revint dix minutes plus tard avec un Harry tout beau. Il était même coiffé.

-N'est-il pas mieux comme ça ?

-Mouais. Je ne vois pas la différence. C'est toujours notre fils.

-Notre fils mieux habillé et coiffé.

-Pour combien de temps ? Une fois que Sirius sera là…

-Il y a intérêt à ce que Sirius se tienne à carreaux. Il est hors de question que ton meilleur ami le fasse léviter jusqu'à toucher le lustre du salon. Non mais quel irresponsable celui-là !

-Harry ne risquait rien, tenta de rassurer James. Je veillais au grain.

-C'est ça.

James tendit les bras pour pouvoir prendre Harry, mais Lily lui tourna le dos pour aller dans la cuisine avec son fils. James leva les yeux au ciel. Sa femme lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Peu après on sonna à la porte.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je suis Sirius Black troisième du nom, plus communément appelé Patmol. Je suis un Maraudeur meilleur ami de James Potter appelé Cornedrue, marié à la magnifique Lily Evans et père du bébé dont c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire, Harry Potter.

-Je ne vois pas qui vous êtes.

-Hein ? fit Sirius derrière la porte.

-Je veux plus de détails, dit James les bras croisés devant sa porte.

-Comment ça plus de détail ? J'ai quitté la maison de mes parents à 16 ans pour vivre chez toi. Un de nos amis Lunard est un Loup-Garou, quoi que ce ne soit pas un secret…

-Sirius…, fit Remus derrière la porte.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas seul ? dit James continuant son petit jeu.

-A quoi tu joues ? lui demanda Lily en revenant.

-Chut…

-James ouvre cette porte ! tambourina Sirius alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire dans les bras de sa mère.

-Non, dit James en souriant. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

-James… soupira Lily.

-Je jure solennellement que toutes mes intentions sont mauvaises ! soupira Remus.

-Ben voilà.

James ouvrit la porte pour voir un Sirius Black légèrement irrité est un Remus se retenant de rire.

-Eh Patmol, comment tu vas ? dit James l'air de rien.

-Toi ! Tu as de la chance d'être père ! Bonjour Lily, dit Sirius en embrassant la joue de la femme de son meilleur ami. Eh mais ne voilà pas le meilleur des filleuls ?

Sirius prit Harry dans les bras. Celui-ci commença à lui tirer les cheveux qui lui arrivaient à hauteur des épaules.

-Ton parrain t'a offert un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu n'auras jamais de toute ta vie !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent immédiatement James et Lily. L'un avec excitation, l'autre avec beaucoup appréhension.

-Ah, on dirait que tes parents sont vraiment pressés de découvrir ce qu'il y a dans ce gros paquet ! dit Sirius en sortant le cadeau de la poche de son grand manteau.

-Remus, tu veux bien venir avec moi dans la cuisine.

-Non Lily, tu ne me soutiras aucune information.

-Si ce n'est pas un ami, ça !

-Et à moi, tu me le diras ? demanda James.

-Non plus.

Remus vit Lily et James le fusiller du regard.

-Bon, j'ai bien fait de venir moi.

-Peter n'était pas avec vous ? demanda Lily.

-Non. Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour dire qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, répondit Remus.

-Il t'a dit ce qu'il avait ? demanda James.

-Non.

-Il aurait quand même pu faire un effort et ne pas se sentir bien ici. C'est quand même l'anniversaire d'Harry, s'indigna James en regardant son fils qui avait maintenant les mains sur le nez de Sirius.

-Peter m'inquiète, dit soudainement Lily. Je le trouve de plus en plus distant.

-Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit Sirius. C'est Peter. Il a ses hauts et ses bas.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Lily retourna dans la cuisine sans rien dire pour chercher les toasts qu'elle avait préparé en faisant bien attention de ne pas laisser entrer James dans la cuisine. Il avait pour habitude de faire des catastrophes. Elle revint dans le salon avec une mine beaucoup plus grave alors que James prenait autant de photo qu'il pouvait d'Harry avec Sirius et Remus.

-Je pense que… je pense qu'on n'aurait jamais dû faire de Peter le Gardien du Secret.

-Chérie, on en a déjà parlé, lui dit James.

-Oui je sais. Mais ça ne change pas mon opinion. Etre le Gardien du Secret doit sans doute être une responsabilité beaucoup trop lourde pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il nous évite.

-Peter ne nous évite pas, lui dit Remus.

-Et je suis sûre du contraire. Vous savez que vous avez une meilleure carrure pour être Gardien, dit-elle en regardant Sirius et Remus.

-Lily, tu sais que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était beaucoup trop évident que ça aurait été soi Sirius, soi moi. Surtout Sirius. Faire de Peter le Gardien du Secret vous assure une meilleure sécurité. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui s'est dévoué.

-Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, rétorqua Lily. Non je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui.

-Lily, dit James en la prenant dans ses bras, pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai… j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. C'est bête.

-Dis plutôt que c'est normal par les temps qui courent, lui dit Remus.

-Ecoute, ne pensons plus à ça tu veux ? dit Sirius. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry. Tentons de nous amuser un peu. Tu n'es pas d'accord petit… Mais où est-il passé ?

Harry était à quatre pattes en train de se diriger discrètement vers la cuisine.

**000**

La petite fête se passa plutôt bien. Harry était au centre de l'attention. Parfois dans les bras de ses parents ou dans ceux de Sirius et Remus. Sirius avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à lâcher son filleul pour le laisser à Remus. Celui-ci devait presque le lui arracher des bras. La vérité c'était que Sirius adorait faire rire Harry. Il adorait entendre ce petit bébé éclater de rire à en tomber à la renverse. Même James ne le faisait pas rire à ce point là. Même quand il jouait à cache-cache avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il arrivait à Sirius de se transformer en chien noir pour tourner autour d'Harry mais ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui tirer soi les oreilles, soi la queue ou même tout simplement des poils. Ça finissait pas lui faire mal alors il arrêtait. Quand Harry le voyait se retransformer en humain, il riait en applaudissant.

-J'aimerais bien faire la même chose, dit James. Mais Lily refuse que je me transforme en cerf dans la maison.

-On n'a pas idée de se transformer en cerf dans une maison, James.

-Mais c'est ma maison.

-C'est aussi la mienne.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent avec la même pensée. Les querelles de couples mariés…

Puis comme Lily l'avais craint, Harry servit de ballon qu'on faisait léviter. Le bébé ne demandait que ça, s'élever dans les airs, toujours plus haut, à tenter d'attraper les petits vifs d'or que James faisait apparaître autour de lui.

-Vous allez me rendre folle tous les trois, dit-elle.

-Je ne fais rien, dit Remus.

-Mais tu laisses faire. A tous les coups, mon fils finira constructeur de balais ou joueur de Quiddich professionnel. Merlin…

-Mais non, dit James. Harry sera Auror, comme tous les Potter de la famille, pas vrai mon bonhomme ?

James lui fit perdre de la hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras. James l'embrassa alors qu'Harry tentait de faire la même chose. Cela finit par une morsure sur la joue de son père.

-A croire que le petit bonhomme a faim, dit Sirius. Le gâteau ! Le gâteau !

-Tu es incorrigible, Sirius, dit Lily.

-Oui je sais.

Le gâteau arriva en lévitant pendant que tout le monde chantait « Joyeux Anniversaire » à Harry. Celui-ci regarda le gâteau voler jusque devant lui. James prit une photo et le flash fit Harry cligner les yeux.

-On va faire un vœu, comme les moldus, dit Sirius.

-Ça ne sert à rien si vous n'y croyez pas, rétorqua Lily.

-Pour Harry, on va y croire, dit Remus.

-Ça ne marchera pas, dit Lily.

-Mais si chérie. Allez on essaie. Je souhaite…

-Dans ta tête James ! Dans ta tête.

Les quatre adultes firent un vœu (le même) en fermant les yeux alors qu'Harry les regardait avec ses grands yeux verts.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Sirius.

-Je crois qu'Harry doit souffler sa bougie comme tout anniversaire qui se respecte, dit Remus. Mais comme il n'a qu'un an…

-Sirius ! s'exclama James.

-Ben quoi ?

Harry éclata de rire alors que son parrain venait de souffler sa bougie à sa place.

-Harry a un an, il est incapable de souffler sa bougie tout seul.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé que son père pourrait le faire ?

Sirius soupira, sortit sa baguette et ralluma la bougie.

-Content ?

-Non.

Pendant ce temps, Harry tentait d'éteindre lui-même sa bougie en soufflant dessus. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il commença à se fâcher et à babiller de colère. Ce fut Lily, qui souffla dessus.

-Lily ! fit James.

-Je suis sa mère, défendit-elle. Et de toute façon, il allait mettre sa main de dessus pour l'éteindre. Tous les bébés sont comme ça. Bon, place aux cadeaux.

Et des cadeaux, il y en avait. Dumbledore leur offrit une de ses dernières créations. Bathilda Tourdesac leur offrit des vêtements. Des membres de l'Ordre aussi offrirent des cadeaux à Harry. Maugrey, avait offert à Harry un berceau électrifié qui le protégerait de n'importe quel ennemi. Le mot qui l'accompagnait était « Vigilance constante, Potter ! »

-En temps normal j'aurais dit qu'il est parano mais là… ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de cadeau, dit Sirius. Bon place au mien.

-Au notre, rectifia Remus.

Lily et James le regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Oui, j'ai contribué…. Il m'a forcé !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai ! C'était pour que tu ne lui tapes pas dessus, Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté Sirius Black !

Harry commençait déjà à déchirer le papier cadeau. Lily écarquilla les yeux alors que James souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ce… ce n'est quand même pas…

-C'est un balai miniature pour bébé ! s'exclama James.

-Mais où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? demanda Lily.

-Mystère…, répondit Sirius. Harry semble adoré. On devrait le faire monter dessus.

-Il est hors de question que mon bébé monte sur cet engin de malheur !

-Ca ne vole pas à plus d'un mètre, Lily, tenta de la rassurer Remus.

-Alors ça je m'en fiche ! Franchement ! Parfois j'aurais vraiment besoin d'une amie fille pour me soutenir face à vous !

Lily se leva et débarrassa le salon pour aller dans la cuisine. Ces garçons lui en faisaient vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Besoin d'aide ? fit la voix de Remus derrière elle.

-Non, ça va merci.

Pourtant Remus déposa le reste des plats sur la table de la cuisine.

-A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Rien.

-Lily…

-Je pense au fait que vous n'auriez pas dû offrir ce balai à Harry.

-Lily…, répéta Remus.

Lily soupira et regarda Remus.

-Peter…

-Lily…

-Je sais. Je me fais des idées. J'ai juste ce mauvais pressentiment depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va se passer et… le fait qu'on n'ait pas de nouvelles de Peter… Je suis désolée, ça m'angoisse.

-Je comprends. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'irai voir comment il va.

-Vas-y avec Sirius, juste au cas où.

-D'accord.

Remus prit Lily dans ses bras.

-Merci Remus.

-Les amis sont là pour ça.

Ce silence fut brisé par de la casse et les rires d'Harry. Lily et Remus sortirent de la cuisine pour voir Harry voler à la vitesse d'un vif d'or sur le balai. Cette petite attraction semblait énormément l'amuser et malgré son interdiction de faire voler son bébé sur le balai, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**000**

La fin de la journée arriva et ce fut le temps pour Sirius et Remus de s'en aller. Sirius eut beaucoup de mal à quitter la maison des Potter et surtout son filleul qui avait décidé de ne pas faire de sieste. James fut presque obligé de le décoller du canapé.

-Non, tu ne dors pas ici ce soir ! lui dit-il.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu le fais trop souvent, dit Remus. Allez, viens.

-Non, Harry veut que je reste, alors je ne bouge pas d'ici.

-Sirius, lève tes fesses de là, on a à faire.

-Vous allez au QG ? demanda James devenu soudainement plus sérieux.

-Oui, dit Remus. Et on va passer voir Peter.

-Apportez-lui une part de gâteau.

-Si je ne le mange pas en route, dit Sirius en se levant.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça Sirius Black !

Sirius et Remus prirent une bonne demi-heure pour quitter Lily et James. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent en famille, James fit un geste avec sa baguette pour que la décoration du salon disparaisse. Il regarda Harry au milieu de ses cadeaux. Il baillait… enfin !

-Il y en a un qui va faire un bon gros dodo.

James le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre suivit par Lily. Il le changea et le coucha. Une fois dans son berceau, Harry ferma les yeux et dormit dans l'instant.

-On peut être fier, chuchota James.

-Très.

-On recommencera l'année prochaine.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire non.

James embrassa Lily et répondit :

-Tu ne peux pas dire non. Et puis quand Harry aura deux ans, il sera capable de crier « Je veux voir oncle Sirius ! » On sera obligé d'aménager une chambre pour lui, réalisa soudainement James. L'horreur.

-Harry ne fera pas une phrase aussi bien construite à deux ans.

-Notre petit bonhomme est doué, dit James fier.

-Il a de qui tenir.

-Moi.

-J'aurais plutôt dit moi, tu vois.

James regarda sa femme avec étonnement. Celle-ci l'embrassa, lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la chambre. Ce fut dans le couloir du premier étage qu'ils virent le Patronus de Remus.

-Peter est bien malade. Il a de la fièvre. Il est désolé de ne pas être venu pour l'anniversaire d'Harry aujourd'hui. Il se rattrapera l'année prochaine. A demain.

Le Patronus disparut.

- Ce n'est qu'une simple fièvre, dit Lily soulagée.

-Il fut un temps où une fièvre ne nous stoppait pas, dit James.

-Ne lui en veux pas.

-Je ne lui en veux pas. Je dis juste que même Remus vient nous voir à l'approche de la Pleine Lune.

-Une erreur si tu veux mon avis.

-Bon, de toute façon, on le verra demain avec Sirius et Remus. Il faut bien qu'il vienne nous voir. N'y pensons plus. (James prit Lily dans ses bras) Et si nous finissions cette journée comme elle a commencé. En beauté.

-Sois plus explicite, dit-elle en souriant.

-Et si… on essayait de donner à Harry une petite sœur…

Lily considéra James un instant et dit :

-D'accord !

Lily entraina James dans leur chambre.

**000**

Pendant ce temps, dans la rue de Godric's Hollow, un certain Peter Pettigrow regardait la maison des Potter. Il avait légèrement paniqué quand Sirius et Remus avaient débarqué chez-lui sans prévenir. Il avait feint d'avoir de la fièvre. Ils l'avaient cru. Il n'en revenait pas des les avoir berné. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis, Peter avait transplané jusqu'ici. Il tremblait malgré la chaleur de cette fin de mois Juillet. Il pleurait également. Cette journée ne lui avait pas semblé réelle. Pourtant il l'avait fait. Peter regarda son avant-bras gauche et la vit : la marque des Ténèbres, fraichement tatouée. Il venait de trahir ses amis, pour sa propre survie.

Avec cette marque des Ténèbres à son bras, Peter Pettigrow savait qu'il venait de signer la mise à mort, de Lily, James et Harry Potter.

_**Fin.**_

Ca faisait très très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose concernant Lily et les Maraudeurs. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'accepte toutes les critiques, positives et négatives.

**Gouline971**

**PS** : Si ça intéresse quelques personnes, j'ai écrit un **OS** centré sur **Severus Rogue**, juste après sa mort : _**Un dernier voyage.**_


End file.
